


将军与侍从官 (第二部第十章被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (第二部第十章被屏蔽部分)

 

 

       ...... ......

       奥西里斯带来的药水果然十分管用，两天后他屁股上的伤口就基本结疤，虽然依然还不能坐卧，但是可以跪着或是蹲一会儿。

       但是这些只是在徒劳地延长他的痛苦罢了。没有食物，也没有水，这几天里他靠舔舐墙壁夜间渗透出来的潮气，和拿他寻开心的士兵们偶尔朝他砸过来的硬得像石头一般的面包，或是发臭的粥块，居然活了下来。

       这天晚上他在昏昏沉沉的时候感到肩膀被摇晃，抬起头看到是科兹洛夫，立刻趴进角落，将身子蜷成一团。

       上尉走到他的身边，俯下身来。

      “你很顽强，小东西，出乎我的意料。”

       他捏着他的脸颊，像检查牲口那样拽着他左右翻看，直到确认青年的虚弱不是出于佯装的时候才停了下来。接着，那只手却并没有马上离开，而是顺着肩膀往下蔓延，最终滑进了下身。冰凉的触感让青年浑身打了个寒噤，他艰难地抬起头，无力地乞求道：

      “不要......不要弄我，求您了......”

       然而男人盯着他的眼睛，目光幽深地可怕。

      “你当初不是说，我想对你怎么做都可以吗？”

       可是青年已经说不出话来，他努力地挣扎着，夹紧了双腿，然而没有用，男人的手指恶意地在他的身体里试探挑逗，他早已没有力气去反抗，只能紧紧地闭着双眼，被弄得连声嘤咛。

       不知过了多久男人才收回手，放在灯下看去，只见指间亮晶晶的，微微分开，还能拉出丝状的粘稠液体。

      “......真是个不知羞耻的小淫贼，都这时候了还能流出水来。”

       他带着冷酷又有些愉悦的神情笑了，俯身拍了拍他的脸颊。

      “将军果然将你调教地很好。”

       青年涨红了脸，抱紧身子往墙里缩着，因为侮辱和羞愧而不住地流泪。

      “你还在等他来救你吗？”

      “可惜呀，他跑了！”

       上方传来上尉的声音，每一句都像针一般扎进他的心。

      “你不是想知道他去了哪里吗？我来告诉你：他去了国外，他的钱能让他在外面花天酒地几辈子都有余，你对他来说又算得了什么呢？”

      “但是他的女儿就不一样了，只要捉到他的女儿，并放出消息，他就会回来。”

      “不......不......”

       青年痛苦地捂住了耳朵，下意识地喃喃，低着头不敢面对，男人拎着他的衣领将他从角落里拽起来，粗暴地往外拖。

      “走，跟我去看一个人。”

       他将他拖出监狱，拉到了过道上，青年一路被他揪着衣领，踉踉跄跄地跟在身后。科兹洛夫拖着他去了另一间囚室，抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头来。

      “看！你看看！这就是你口中的丈夫！”

       青年被这番话吓得浑身一激灵，抬起头来。

       男人被吊在他身后的墙壁上，半身犹如从血池捞出，眼睛被戳瞎了一只，被绑在墙壁上的双手残缺不全，而他整个人则陷入了死亡的、庞大的昏迷。

       是送他们进城的莫洛夫。

       不知怎么，他的心里竟松了口气，然而紧接着便是对自己要面对的命运的恐惧。

      “......看看，他就是这么抛下那些帮助过他的人的，怎么样？你还想继续为他保守秘密吗？”

       男人掐着他的脖子将他拎到面前，强迫他与自己对视。

      “告诉我，他的两个女儿去了哪里。”

      “我不知道......我不知道......”

       青年哭泣着摇头，闭着眼拼命地躲避着，害怕地浑身发抖。

      “我不想摧残你的身体，但你若执意不肯配合，我也没有别的办法。”

      “是我之前对你太仁慈了，让你没能看清地狱究竟是什么样子。”

       男人恶毒地咒骂着，一字一句，接着将他狠狠地摔在地下，喊来了宪兵。

      “把他带到刑讯室。”

 

 

 

       他就这样再次被带回了那个狭小的、阴暗的房间，宪兵们牢牢地按着他，强迫他跪在地上，然后将他的两只手捉到身前。其中一个从铁盒里抽出几根明晃晃的钢针， 放在灯下看着，接着，一个宪兵捏住他的手将钢针刺进他的指缝，另一个在末端用小锤轻轻敲打，表情冷漠地一点点扎进去。

       强烈的痛感从指间蔓延到四肢百骸，一瞬间青年爆发出凄惨的嚎叫，受刑的右手上五个手指笔直地张开伸展在空中，而他跪在后面的身体则像是被电流击中那般在地上疯狂扭动着，拼命地蹬腿。他在狂乱中本能地用力回抽自己的手，然而宪兵们抓住手铐把他的手拉到合适的高度，开始重新扎他剩下的手指。

       在第五根钢针扎进去的时候，他终于忍不住再次尿了裤子，惨烈的酷刑已使他的生理失控，肉体能够承受摧残的能力已达到极限，然而他们依旧没有放过他。青年的眼睛睁得大大的，泪水不住地往下流，整个身体都在剧烈地抽搐痉挛。终于，在扎进第十根的时候，痛苦激得他发了狂，让他像个被磨碎了爪牙般的困兽般疯狂地挣扎起来，居然奋力挣脱开围在身边的四五个宪兵，连滚带爬地朝前扑了过去。

       上尉本能地后退了一步，然而青年扑到他面前跪了下来，伸出鲜血淋漓的十指抱着他的腿，仰起脸声嘶力竭地乞求：

      “求您杀了我吧！”

      “求求您杀了我吧！我真的受不了了！”

       他已经没有了任何尊严，唯一的念头就是摆脱眼前的折磨，在这种情况下，连死亡都成了奢侈的馈赠。

 还未等科兹洛夫反应过来，便立刻有宪兵冲上来将他拖走，然而青年死死抱着他的腿，直到宪兵用枪托狠狠砸他受过刑的手，才哭喊着吃痛松开，尖叫着被带了下去，在他的裤腿上留下十道鲜红的指印和一地的血。

       他稍微调整心绪，冷冷地下令：

      “拔掉，再给他重来一次。”

       青年尖叫着被拖了回去，听到这话立刻不顾一切地再次挣扎起来。

      “我说！我说！不要再扎我了！”

       上尉连忙示意宪兵住手，命他们将他带到面前，青年的胸口剧烈起伏着，调息了很长时间，才断断续续地开了口。

      “......那天将军在签署审判协议后回到家中，命令我换上女人的装扮，带着两个姑娘去湖畔废弃的磨坊那里......他说他有一个军中的朋友在那儿等着我们，让我们扮成他的妻儿，这样他就能把我们送到港口，说他姐姐的丈夫会在那里接我们......”

      “我们照做了，最后来到了港口，可是来的不是夫人的丈夫，而是夫人本人，我将孩子交给她，一个人跑了回来......”

      “然后呢？她带着她们去了哪里？”

      “然后......”

       青年的叙述戛然而止，他咽了口口水，微微低了头，似乎在调整呼吸。

       所有人都屏住了呼吸，等待他的下文，然而他却始终没有再继续，良久，他那低垂着的脸庞下突然滴落一注血滴。

       就在那一瞬间科兹洛夫的眼底蓦然掠过一道光，整个人从椅上一跃而起，劈掌朝他狠狠扇了一耳光，接着捏住他的嘴，强迫他张开口来：还好，只是咬破了表皮，并未伤及舌苔。

      “......你只是他的一个奴仆，你甚至连他的家人都算不上，他究竟给你施了什么样的魔咒，让你宁愿咬舌自尽都不愿出卖他？”

       他被眼前的场景震惊了，青年朝他抬起头来，因为折磨而显得疲惫的面容上，蓦然有一丝松动。

      “他说......如果有一个世界，愿意在那里在那里与我共度一生。”

      “我不希望在那个世界里见到他时，还带着遗憾。”

      “...... ......”

       上尉的神色由开始的惊异，慢慢变成了厌弃的鄙夷，他想要开口狠狠嘲笑他的愚蠢，然而最终却什么也没有说出来。

      “那我就先送你去那个世界吧。”

       良久，他才丢下这一句，然后转身离去。

      “上尉，这个家伙该怎么处置。”

       有宪兵在他的身后问道，男人站住了，做出了最后的判决。

      “处决。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
